The Story for lack of a better title
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's a JamesLily story, and they are friends in the begining. When something happens to Lily...well, rr and you'll find out, but be kind because it was my first fic, okay? ::Complete::
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hallllooooo! I'm so glad that you have decided to read my story (even if you clicked on this link by accident, just humor me). Please read/review for me. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: If I Knew A Good Name For This Chapter I'd Use It!  
  
"Hey, Lily!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lily Evans ran towards her best friends. She was a slim girl, roughly 5'2". She had fiery red hair and beautiful, mysterious emerald green eyes. She hugged her best friend in the world, Mr. Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius was a tall boy. He had black hair that he usually kept spiky and ice blue eyes. Every girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was after him (save Lily and any Slytherin, of course). He and Lily had known each other since before they could remember.  
  
Lily moved on to the next in line, Remus Lupin. Remus was a shy boy. The group loved to play pranks and he was usually the one who kept them from getting caught. He had gray eyes and sandy brown hair that was always kept neat. He stood at 6'1" and, though he didn't know it, could make most girls weak at the knees by speaking to them.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was on the receiving end of the next hug. (A/N: I know, EW!) He was short, about five feet tall and slightly pudgy. He had beady brown eyes and a shock of blond hair. Whenever the group got caught, it was usually Peter's fault. He was their clumsy tag-along.  
  
The next boy was James Potter. James stood at the same height as Remus. He had very unruly black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were rimmed by black glasses and just screamed mischief. The same went for James as it did for Sirius, a lot of girls wanted him...bad. Every one except the one he wanted. The four boys were the original Marauders.  
  
The last person in line was the only other girl in their little group. Aimie Kalis was exactly 5'5 and 1/2" with hazel eyes. The last time Lily had seen her, she had had black hair. Now, she had electric blue hair. She wore square black glasses that were heavily outlined and had a pierced lip. American.  
  
"Nice hair," said Lily. "When did you die it?"  
  
"About a week ago," Aimie answered. "My mom was so pissed."  
  
"I can't imagine why!" Sires exclaimed. Aimie slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Nope." Sires grabbed the hat that she was wearing off of her head and ran.  
  
Aimie rolled her eyes and took out her wand. "Accio!" She put her hat back on.  
  
The group started walking down Diagon Ally, chatting about the summer. It was decided that the first stop today would be Florean Fortiscue's new ice cream parlor.  
  
The Marauders took their seats and ordered. Just then, two of their least favorite people entered the shop and made their way over.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the idiots and their two mudbloods!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Shove off, slimeballs," James said coldly.  
  
The taller one spoke. "What's with the hair, mudblood? And the clothes that are about seven sizes too big? Can't your dirty muggle parents afford clothes? Do you have to steal them from other people's garbage?"  
  
"Malfoy, Snape, get out of here!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Why?" Snape asked. "Did we hurt the dirty little mudblood's feelings?"  
  
Aimie, who was already known for her nasty temper, snapped. Before Lily, who was sitting next to Aimie, could stop her, Aimie jumped at the closest one. It happened to be Malfoy.  
  
That was the day that Lucious (sp?) Malfoy got the most savage beating of his life. Snape ran out of the shop. The other Marauders hung back for a few minutes before deciding that they should try to calm their friend down.  
  
"Aimie, calm down," Lily said. She pulled the girl off of the grease ball and led her out of the ice cream parlor. "Quidditch shop," Lily whispered to James, who nodded.  
  
The boys helped the shopkeeper clean up the bloody mess. They then went to find the two girls.  
  
Outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, on a bench, sat Lily and a still simmering Aimie. Remus and James took the remaining seats on the bench while Peter and Sires sat in front of the bench on the ground.  
  
"You okay, Aimie?" Sires asked her. "The nerve of that ass hole!" Aimie exclaimed. "He can't say those things about me or my family! You should have let me kill the bastard."  
  
"Maybe next time," said James. "You did get plenty of good shots in though. I think you broke his arm!"  
  
"And his nose," said Peter.  
  
"Not to mention the two black eyes he walked away with," Remus commented.  
  
"And he was missing a few teeth when I pulled you off," said Lily. "You did well."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Aimie. She sighed. "Shall we?"  
  
The rest of the day was spent shopping. They bought all of their school supplies and then some. When it was time to leave the boys all Flooed home. Lily and Aimie took a train to Little Winging. Aimie was staying with Lily until the next day came around.  
  
Disclaimer- Simple, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: What do you think? PLEEAASSSSSSE review! Thanks so much for even reading.  
  
Much love,  
  
-Kristin-  
  
a.k.a.  
  
I have no life 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: What's up, people? Not too much here. I'll keep this short. Here's Chapter # 2!  
  
Chapter 2: I Suck At Chapter Titles!  
  
"Where are those four? The train's about to leave!"  
  
"Hold on," said Lily. "There they are!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had appeared from the muggle world through the barrier. "Hey, girls!"  
  
"Hurry up," Aimie and Lily shouted in unison. The train whissle blew.  
  
The boys rushed towards the train. Once the luggage was stored, they sat down in their usual compartment. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Remus had had the same compartment since their first year. Aimie moved to Italy in their fifth year and picked Hogwarts as her new school.  
  
"Well then, down to buisiness," James said as the train started to move. "Pranks."  
  
"Snape didn't get his beating last week, lets prank him," Sirius suggested.  
  
"I'm game," said Aimie. The rest agreed. The planning began.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That was a quick ride," Peter commented when the train slowed and finally stopped. "Good thing, too. I'm starving."  
  
"You're always starving," said Remus, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Lily called out. Hagrid, Hogwarts' half-giant game keeper, waved as he began to collect the first years.  
  
The Marauders all squeezed into a four person carriage. Aimie had to sit on Remus' lap and Lily on James'. James didn't seem to mind much.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and the last announcement, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason." Dumbledore looked right at the Marauders as he said this. "Lets eat!"  
  
The food appeared and everybody started to pig out. Figuring that they were more hungrey than angrey at the moment, the group decided to eat before pulling their prank.  
  
As soon as the last crumb on Peter's plate was inhaled, the work started. Lily, Aimie, and Remus did the first part. Next, the other three turned around and sent an enlargment spell towards their targets. Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, and Jeffery Flint were gettting bigger and bigger by the second and were now wearing frilly, pink tu-tus.  
  
The hall burest into fits pof laughter at the three boys. The Marauders slipped their wands away and joined the rest of the school laughing.  
  
Dumbledore shrunk the three Slytherins and gave them their robes back. "Marauders, in my office now, please."  
  
The six got up, still laughing hysterically, and followed the headmaster out of the hall.  
  
"Who is going to explain this one?" Dumblkedore asked as the students sat in ffront of his desk.  
  
"I will, sir," said Aimie. She told Dumbledore about the entire encounter in Diagon Ally and why the Marauders had pulled this specific prank.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, after digesting all of this, "since I can't punish those bopys for making fun of you two, then I guess I will let you off with a warning this time."  
  
"Thank you very much, sir," said the Marauders.  
  
"Please, give us a little bit of peace trhis year. Four of you are prefects, if you need reminding." Last year, James, Lily, Aimie, and Remus were named prefects.  
  
"Yes, sir," said those four.  
  
"Good, now up to your dormitories."  
  
"Night, sir."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Password?"  
  
"Fizzle nizzle."  
  
Nobody was awake and the common room was empty. The sixth years sat in front of the fire on the good couch to talk about useless stuff.  
  
  
  
"They start school to damn early," Aimie grumbled as she put together a bacon and eggs sandwitch.  
  
"Agreed," said Lily.  
  
James looked down at his schedual. "Damn it! You think they'd learn by now!"  
  
"What's up, buddy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We have potions with the Slytherins, AGAIN!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with them?" said Remus.  
  
James and Sirius shrugged.  
  
The bell rang not too long later. "Lily, lets go."  
  
No response,  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Nothing. Aimie shook Lily roughly. :WAKE UP!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Class," said Sirius.  
  
Lily perked up. "Oh, lets go! Charms is first!"  
  
"Woo hoo!" James said sarcastically. It wasn't that he didn't like charms, he just liked bugging Lily.  
  
"Shut up, James, you're such an idiot," LIly snapped at him.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," James answered, following.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Yep."  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I know, it was kind of pointless, but I promise it will get more exciting soon. Anyway, I hope that you aren't bored with me, the hyperactive caffine addict, and that you will review (hint hint).  
l8r g8rs  
-K- 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey, people! What's up? I'm bored so I decided to type up chapter numero tre! By the way, I'm sorry about any grammer/spelling mistakes in chapter two. I was tired and stuff like that and i forgot to hit the spell check botton. Enjoi.  
  
Chapter Three: If The Number Two Pencil Is The Best, Why Isn't It Number One?  
  
"Good morning, class."  
  
"Moning, Professor Flitwick." Lily was the only one wwho answered. Charms was, after all, her favorite subject.  
  
"Right," said Flitwick. "Today we're going to learn how to do the silencing charm."  
  
We know how to do this already!  
-James-  
  
I know.  
-Sirius-  
  
I'm in the mood for some butterbeer. We should go on Friday night.  
-Lily-  
  
That's like...::counts on fingers::...FOUR days!  
-Aimie-  
  
We can't go until Friday.  
-Remus-  
  
Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot.  
-Aimie-  
  
Thanks.  
-Remus-  
  
For...  
-Aimie-  
  
Forgetting.  
-Remus-  
  
Oh, no problem. ::shrugs::  
-Aimie-  
  
So, Friday night it is then.  
-James-  
  
"Now, lets try it on our partners. Brake up into pairs of two, please."  
  
James and Lily paired up, as did Remus and Aimie. Poor Sirius had to work with Peter.  
  
Remus went first. "Silenzio." The professor was happy with his work. Aimie did the same thing and they passed with flying colors.  
  
"This may seem like a stupid question, but how come you were so happy that I forgot that you were, you know?" Aimie spoke low but couldn't risk being overheard.  
  
"Because, not a lot of people forget that kind of thing," Remus explained.  
  
"I guess," Aimie said slowly. "It's just hard to remember what you are. To me, you're just Remus." She shrugged.  
  
Remus smiled wide. "Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing...really."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
James groaned. "Potions with the Slytherins. Woopdie doo!"  
  
The group trudged down to the dungeons and took their usual seats in the back of the room. The best place for playing pranks, as every Slytherin in that class had found out in the years before.  
  
Professor Green, head of house for Ravenclaw, stepped in. "Hello, class. I hope all of your summer holidays went well. Today we will be copying notes on the invisibility potion. The faster you copy your notes, the faster we get to brewing the potion."  
  
  
  
"LUNCH!" Sirius yelled when the bell rang. He, James, and Peter ran off as fast as they could towards the Great Hall.   
  
By the time the other three got to the Great Hall, the hungry ones were on their second helping.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sirius asked through a mouthfull of mashed potatoes.  
  
"We didn't take long," Lily said to him.  
  
"The only difference between you guys and us guys, is we are civilized enough to walk to lunch."  
  
Sirius stuck his tounge, full of food bits, at Aimie. "Put it away!" Lily mock-screamed.  
  
"We don't have class after lunch," Remus said.  
  
"Really?" James asked.  
  
"Well, Lily, Aimie, and I don't. You guys took Divination, so you have class."  
  
"Damn," said Peter, James, and Sirius in unison.  
  
After lunch was done and the other three were off to class, Aimie, Remus, and Lily took a nice stroll down to Hagrid's hut to visit. Lily knocked loudly.  
  
"Come in!"   
  
"Hey, Hagrid," Aimie said as she opened the door. She was tackled by a large puppy. Hagrid grtabbed the dog and allowed the others to step inside. "Who's that?"  
  
"Fang," Hagrid answered. "Me new puppy."  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"Don' you three 'ave class?" Hagrid asked as he took out the tea pot.  
  
"Nope," Remus answered. "James, Sirius, and Peter all have double divination, but we have the double period off."  
  
"THat's great," said Hagrid.  
  
When dinner time came around, the three Marauders and Hagrid went up to the castle. By the time they got there, James, Sirius, and Peter were already eating.  
  
"How was divination?" Lily asked innocently as she took her seat in front of Sirius.  
  
"Shut up," James grunted.  
  
"Another death prediction, James?" Remus asked, helping himself to some hot open turkey in gravy.   
  
"Yep," Peter answered for him.  
  
"Sucks," said Aimie.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, James. She's just an old fraud. She doesn't have an 'inner eye'." James nodded.  
  
  
  
At breakfast on the first of October, Professor Dumbledore had an announcement to make. "This year," he said, "we will be trying something new. The teachers and I have decided that this year there will be a Halloween Ball, for fifth years and above. Prefects will plan the ball along with the Head Boy and Girl. For years one through four, we have schedualed a special Hogsmeade afternoon on Halloween. Thank you."  
  
Remus leaned over to James. "Here's your chance, Prongs," he whispered.  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"Ask Lily to the ball."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on, James. We all know that you fancy her. Just ask her."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" James asked.  
  
Remus nodded. "You're always staring at her and crap like that. Ask her."  
  
"Maybe," said James. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
A/N: How is it? Pointless? Good? Funny? The only way to let me know is to review!  
:-P  
-Kristin- 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hallllloooooooooo! I JUST had an egg sandwitch and some french vinilla COFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!! :) it was extreamly good. To those who reviewed, molto grazie (much thanks). Anything like *this* is meant to be italicized (sp?). Please do enjoy this chapter! :-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P  
  
Chapter Four: If I Knew What To Call This Chapter I'd Tell You.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Guess what?" said Lily.  
  
"What?" the rest asked.  
  
"Evan Bones asked me to the ball today!" Lily blushed a bit.  
  
"There was silence from James, Remus, and Aimie. Sirius and Peter falsely congratulated her.  
  
"That's, er, great, Lily," Aimie finally said. Lily was too happy to notice this strange behavior.  
  
"I'm going to bed," James said flatly.  
  
The other boys followed him upstairs. Once in the dorm, they started talking about it.  
  
"You okay, James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, that's a stupid question Sirius," said Remus. James collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I didn't even have time to ask her!" James said.  
  
"Sorry, buddy," said Remus.  
  
"There are plenty of other girls who would kill to go with you, James, forget her." Sirius and Remus glared at Peter.  
  
If looks could kill...  
  
"I'm going to bed," said James. The others left him alone.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe *he* asked *me* to the ball," Lily was saying. She and Aimie were still in the common room. "I've had a crush on him for the longest time and-"  
  
Aimie cut her off, "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"I'll be up in a bit," said Lily. She took out a book and started to read it.  
  
Aimie made sure that Lily was absorbed in her book before heading over to the boys' dorms. She knocked on the sixth years dorm door.  
  
"Hey, Aimie," Remus said, inviting her in. "James is 'sleeping'."  
  
"Too bad," said Aimie. She went in and ripped back James' curtains. "Up," she said.  
  
He sat up. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.  
  
Aimie sat down next to him. "James, my friend, I have a couple of friends in the Ravenclaw house. They're both ex's of Evan's. He's a player. From what I've heard, he's got someone else every other week."  
  
"You have to be shittin' me," said Sirius.  
  
"No and I think you've been hanging around me too long," said Aimie.  
  
"What am I going to do?" James groaned.  
  
"She almost defiantly won't listen to you," said Aimie. "She'll think that you're lying."  
  
"How d'you know that?" Peter asked.  
  
"She has a major crush on Bones," said Sirius. "Always had." James sighed.  
  
"We'll just have to keep our eyes on them, I guess," Remus said. "Doesn't seem like there's anything else we can do."  
  
  
  
A week before the ball, the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were granted permission to go to Hogsmeade to get their dress robes and such. Or, in the Marauder's case, dress robes and something to spike the punch with.  
  
To the displeasure of everyone except Lily, Evan Bones tagged along with the group. James and Sirius were being very hostile towards him, but he and Lily either didn't notice this or chose to ignore their behavior. They were busy being wrapped up in each other anyway.  
  
"It's making me sick," James whispered to Aimie. The group was in the Three Broomsticks pub and Evan was kissing Lily.  
  
"Lets take a walk," Aimie suggested. She and James excused themselves and headed out to the town square.  
  
They sat down on one of the benches. "Tell me of your troubles, young Potter."  
  
"I can't stand watching them." He sighed. (A/N: He does that a lot doesn't he?)  
  
"I know," said Aimie. "Don't worry, James, it won't last too long."  
  
"That's another thing," said James. "She'll be crushed when he brakes up with her. And if he tries anything with her..." James trailed off, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"You and Si will kill him?"   
  
"Exactly." James sighed...again. "I'm sorry, Aimie. You've been listening to me moan and groan about this since he asked her."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jamie," she said. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
James smiled. "So, who are *you* going to the ball with?"  
  
Aimie blushed a bit. "Remus."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
On Friday night in the common room, Remus was sitting by himself on an armchair. Aimie entered the common room from the girls' staircase wearing nothing but her PJs (which consisted of a hockey jersey and orange boxers with little monkey faces all over them).  
  
"Hey," Remus said. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Yep," said Aimie, dropping into an armchair. "Lily's dreaming about lover boy." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"So," Remus said after a little while, "who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
"No one," said Aimie. She shrugged. "You?"  
  
Remus became a crimson color. "I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"And who's this very lucky young lady whom you are referring to?"  
  
"You," said Remus, barley audible.  
  
"Me?" Aimie asked, astonished.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me, Aimie?" Remus bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Sure," she replied. "I'd love to."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"How come I didn't see that one coming?" James wondered aloud.  
  
"Because you are always too busy staring at and drooling over a young Gryffindor by the name of Lily Evans." Aimie started to laugh.  
  
"*Very* funny!"  
  
"I thought so," said Aimie. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
They got up to go find the others.  
  
A/N: You like??????????PLEASE SAY YES!!!!!!!!!!! And the only way that you could really let me know is to review (hint hint) lolzers. Next chapter's the ball! It's verrrrry interesting, I think. Molto grazie (much thanks) for reading.  
-Kristin- 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Howdy Doo! Here's chapter numero cinque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE BALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five: IT'S AN ACTUAL CHAPTER TITLE!---The Halloween Ball (sort of), No, actually, 'The Night Of The Halloween Ball'...that's better.  
  
The night of the ball came around. Lily was *extreamly* annoying, so Aimie went to get ready with her Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"Hey, Aimie."  
  
"Hey, Victoria," said Aimie.  
  
Victoria Smelter and Sarah Parker were two very nice Ravenclaws. Sarah was a tall, slim girl with jet black hair that rivaled even James' mess, it was pinstraight and went a few inches past her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes were very beautiful. Victoria was of average height and had wavy brown hair that went down her back with brown eyes to match.  
  
The other girls in their dorm were less friendly, but Aimie paid them no mind.  
  
"So, who're you guys going to the ball with?" Aimie asked.  
  
"I'm going with Kraig Welsh," said Victoria. Kraig was a Hufflepuff, very nice boy he was.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised you don't know who I'm going with," said Sarah. "Sirius."  
  
"Really?" Aimie asked. "He didn't tell us, hmm..."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I'm going with Remus," said Aimie.  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Tower, all of them met in the common room, including Aimie and Sarah, and went down to the Great Hall together. In the Entrance Hall, Lily ran off to find 'lover-boy', as Aimie put it, and the rest entered the hall together.  
  
After the scrumptious feast, Dumbledore stood and waved for silence. "Would the prefects please pair up in their houses for the opening dance?"  
  
All of the prefects partnered up. Since Remus and Aimie were each others date, James got to dance with Lily. A nice slow song came on. As they danced, they talked.  
  
"James, who're you with tonight?" Lily asked.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
James shrugged. "I dunno," he lied. On the inside he was screaming, *because I want you!*.  
  
"I'll have to save a few dances for you then, won't I?"  
  
She smiled and so did he. The song ended quicker then James would have wanted.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, m'lady." James bowed.  
  
"You are very welcome, good sir." She smiled and went off to get Evan.  
  
James sat down in his vacant seat and watched Lily and Evan. He didn't take his eyes off of them for nearly an hour. He did, however, have to when Sirius gave the signal for the punch to be spiked.  
  
No one was near the table with the drinks on it at the moment. James went over and filled a few glasses.  
  
He made sure that no one was watching him as he tipped the king sized bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. His job done, he grabbed the glasses of punch and went back to the table and was quickly joined by Peter, Remus, Aimie, Sirius, and Sarah.  
  
"All done," he said. "Where's Lils?"  
  
"I dunno," said Remus.   
  
"We can't spot her," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry, James, she's a big girl, she can handle herself," said Peter.  
  
Once again, if looks could kill...  
  
"I'm going up to bed," James said. He obviously wasn't believed, judging by the looks they gave him, but they didn't stop him.  
  
"G'night."  
  
James left the hall and ran to Gryffindor Tower. He raced up to his dormitory and went straight to his trunk. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, his invisibility cloak that his mother had given him, and the Marauders' Map.   
  
He then walked over to the desk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared on the old, ragged piece of parchment. He searched it frantically, but to no avail. He tapped the map, "Lily Evans." The map focused on Lily, she was in an empty classroom with none other than Mr. Evan Bones.  
  
James dashed out of the common room. As he turned the corner he wrapped himself in the cloak. He headed for Lily.  
  
Once outside the room, James looked in the window on the door. The two were talking, nothing more. He settled down outside the room, just in case.  
  
A few minutes later, he heard Lily yelling, then a few desks being moved. He jumped up and burst through the door (visibly, of course).  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked. Evan was on top of her. James walked right over to them, picked Evan up by the robes, and punch him square in the face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Bones?" he growled. Lily was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"N-Nothing." James punched him a few more times before dropping him. He then picked Lily up gently and walked out of the room.  
  
James took her back to the Tower and up to his dorm.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" he finally asked.  
  
Lily cried even harder. "He, he wanted to, to, to-"  
  
"I get it," said James. He pulled Lily into a tight hug. "I'm here now, Lily, don't worry. I've got you now." She cried into his shoulder, until she fell asleep.  
  
He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with his comforter. When the ball ended the others returned. It was about midnight. Aimie and Remus went straight up to their dorms to find Lily and/or James. Sirius had to walk Sarah back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
When Aimie found Lily's bed empty. she went straight for the boys' dorm. That's where she found Remus and James.  
  
"Hey, where's Lil?"  
  
James pointed at his bed.  
  
"What happened to her?" Aimie asked. James explained. "I will *kill* him, James, I'll kill him with my bare hands. I hope he has a will written out."  
  
"Calm down a second, Aims," said Remus. "We need to bring this one to Dumbledore, no killing today."  
  
"Sirius is going to flip!" Aimie said.  
  
"About what?" Sirius came walking in with Peter. (Peter had no date, but forgot the password to the Tower)  
  
All three of them turned to the door. Remus and Aimie then looked at James, who gulped. James took a deep breath and told Sirius what happened.  
  
All Sirius saw was red. He turned right around and went to find Bones.  
  
"James, don't let him do anything stupid, we'll go and get Dumbledore," said Remus.  
  
Everyone bolted out of the common room. James took a right turn to go and find Sirius, while Remus, Aimie, and Peter went left to find Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius found Evan in the same spot that James had left him in. He started towards him, magic forgotten, but James grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Sirius, stop. Don't do anything dumb, Dumbledore's coming."  
  
"Get *off* me, James!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!" James pulled Sirius down and pinned him to the ground. "Calm down!"  
  
"James-"  
  
"No, stop."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you think that Lily'd want you in trouble?"   
  
That single sentence stopped Sirius from killing Evan Bones right then and there. "You're right, for once, James." James got up and helped Sirius to his feet just as Dumbledore burst in with Peter, Remus, and Aimie.  
  
"What did you do, Sirius?" Remus asked when he saw Bones.  
  
"That was me," said James, "from before."  
  
"Hmm, Mr. Potter, would you please take Mr. Bones to the hospital wing?" James nodded. "Mr. Black, come with me."  
  
Remus, Aimie, and Peter went back to the common room while the other two did what they were supposed to.  
  
  
  
"Now, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore, "I am aware that you and Miss Evans are very good friends. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sirius. "Best friends since I can remember. Why?"  
  
"With all that has happened I didn't want to call her in. I just received word from the ministry that Voldemort has struck again tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Evans have been murdered."  
  
A/N: BUM BUM BUM! I'm a hopin' that y'all will be kind 'n review...I'm sorry, my step-dad is watching a western, ew. Well, please review. I hope that you liked it.   
One more thing...I HATE PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
luv frum,  
-Kristin-  
PS: to CuteSarah: there ya go! Sirius has a grl named Sarah, now. :-P:-P:-P:-P 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for not updating...my @ss hole computer crapped out after an hour or something of typing and I couldn't save it...BUT HERE IT IS! YAY! I'll stop now and let you read. Enjoi!  
  
Chapter Six: Back To Not Having Titles  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "Please tell me that this is some sort of sick joke." Dumbledore hung his head. "Oh crap."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "If you don't think that you can tell her-"  
  
"I can tell her," Sirius cut him off. "I just don't know how..." Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I better get back to the Tower."  
  
"Good night, Sirius."  
  
"G'night, Professor."  
  
As Sirius entered the Tower, he found Remus and Aimie sitting in the loveseat looking hopeless and Lily crying on James' shoulder on the couch.  
  
"Lily," he said, sitting down next to her. She looked up at him. He frowned. "I have some rather bad news."  
  
"Could it get any worse then it already is?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius took a *very* deep breath and told her. "Lily, your mom and dad are dead."  
  
"What?" Lily gasped. "No, Si, you must be mistaken."  
  
"No, Lil, it was an attack, Voldemort killed them."  
  
"Holy f---" Remus put his hand over Aimie's mouth for that last part.  
  
Lily started to shake uncontrollably. Her breathing became uneven. James drew her into a tight hug for not the first time that night...or was it morning?...I don't know... She started to cry again. Sirius hung his head.  
  
He looked over at Remus, who had Aimie crying on his shoulder, and then at Peter. "I feel so damn helpless," Sirius said.  
  
"I know, I know," said Remus. "Me too."  
  
The five companions and Peter stayed that way all night...er, morning.  
  
The morning November first was not a fun one for the Marauders. After waking up and getting ready, the group took a disturbingly silent trip to the Great Hall and ate a disturbingly silent breakfast. It was very disturbing.  
  
The only people in the Hall besides the Marauders was five teachers. Everyone else had a hangover. No one really ate anything, except for Peter. The others just poked at the food on their plates. The post arrived as usual. Lily's owl, Turquoise, landed on the table.  
  
*Don't even THINK about coming to their the funeral! I heard it all! They were tortured killed because you are a freak-WITCH! I hate you, you FREAK! This is all your fault!*  
  
There was no name, but Lily knew who it was from. She got up and ran out of the hall, out of the castle, and down the rolling lawns. She just wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to be able to cry in peace, to be alone. There was a tree that the Marauders often hung out at. She climbed up to the very top and broke down.  
  
James, the only one to notice Lily running away at first, followed her.  
  
It wasn't that Petunia blamed her, she had expected as much. It wasn't the fact that she was uninvited to the funeral either. What bothered her was that her parents died because she was a witch. She basically killed her mom and dad.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily, unaware that she had been followed, was extremely startled by this and overbalanced. She fell out of the tree. "Shit!" James shouted. He made a grab for her, but missed. Lily hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Shit," James cursed again. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I've killed her!"  
  
James was down that tree before one could say 'alohamora'.  
  
"Lily?" No response. "Fuck." She was bleeding from the head, where she had landed.  
  
Without another thought, James picked her up and ran for the hospital wing as fast as he possibly could.  
  
A/N: What *WILL* happen to Lily? I don't know. If you review maybe you'll find out... I hope you enjoied that chapter very very VERY *VERY* much! lolzers.  
TtFn peepz!  
-Kristin- 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hellllloooooooo! I am so sorry about that cliffhanger...NOT! I love being the evil one. Lolzers. Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you read this chapter and I'll try not to leave an evil cliffie. However, the keyword there is 'try'.  
  
Chapter Seven: It Would Be Cool If I Had Enough Talent To Actually Name Chapters.  
  
"What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey asked as James burst into the hospital wing. The nurse was currently fixing Evan Bones' broken nose (thank you, James).  
  
"She...fell...out of...a tree," James panted.  
  
The nurse totally forgot about Bones and ran over to the bed that James had placed Lily on. "Wait over there, Potter," she said, pointing to a chair. She pulled the curtains shut around the bed before beginning her work.  
  
James collapsed in the chair, tears falling freely down his face.  
  
"Potter, why the hell did you give me the most savage beating of my life?" Bones asked.  
  
"You're just lucky I didn't kill you, you little bastard," James hissed.  
  
"Why? You two aren't together, right? I mean, she said she'd go with me."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Bones, we're friends," James said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out...good timing, I think. "She's unconscious, but she should be okay," said the nurse. "Why don't you go change, James?"  
  
"Right, I'll be back soon," said James.  
  
The trip back to Gryffindor Tower that day was an incredibly long one for James. When he got there he saw Aimie, Remus, Peter, and Sarah in the common room. He went straight up to his dorm and changed.  
  
Sirius was up there too. He was looking for the Marauders' Map. "Hey."  
  
James didn't say anything. When Sirius looked up he saw the blood on his shirt. "What's that?"  
  
"I nearly killed her," was all that James said.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"What?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"She climbed up the tree and I went up after her. I think I scared her because she fell out and onto her head."  
  
"Is she okay?" Sirius asked, grabbing James by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Unconscious in the hospital wing."  
  
"Come on, lets go!"  
  
The two ran down to the common room, Sirius in the lead, and grabbed the others. James and Sirius explained what happened as the six of them headed up to the infirmary. Once there they sat around her bed.  
  
James was crying and Sirius was trying to convince him that is wasn't his fault. Remus, Aimie, and Sarah all had tears running down their faces and Peter was just staring at Lily blankly.  
  
They had to leave when curfew came around. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had to literally drag James out of the hospital wing and back to the Tower.  
  
The next day was torture for the six friends. James completely blamed himself for the whole thing. Sirius couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. Remus, Aimie, Sarah, and Peter didn't know what to do with the other two.  
  
The classes seemed to take longer than usual. When they ended, the Marauders and Sarah rushed to the hospital wing to see Lily. This was what happened everyday, except Saturday and Sunday. They lived in the infirmary by the weekend.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" Remus yelled into the magical megaphone. "Today's game is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.   
  
"Here comes our Gryffindor Quidditch team! Captain and Chaser James Potter! The other amazing chasers are Aimie Kalis and Josh Finnagin! Here come our beaters, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottem! Keeper, David Wood! And last, but certainly not least, Seeker, David Thomas!  
  
"Here come the Ravenclaws! Captain and Seeker, Bones. Chasers, Mitch Robenson, Melissa Caminare, and Angela Lauarsi! Beaters, Tommy Koston and Rich Peters. And here's the Keeper, Jack Chang."  
  
The teams took their positions and the referee, Madame Hooch, got ready to release the balls.  
  
"There goes the bludgers, followed by the snitch. The quaffle is up, and here we go! Potter grabs the quaffle right away and speeds towards the Ravenclaw end. Kalis and Finnagin are right behind him, the Ravenclaw chasers on their tails. Potter drops the quaffle, Kalis catches it...AND SHE SCORES! Ten to zero, Gryffindor."  
  
The game continued for another twenty minutes. By then Gryffindor was in the lead, One-twenty to thirty. David was looking hard for the little winged ball. He spotted it around Bones' foot.  
  
David changed course and sped towards Bones from behind. He caught the snitch and 'accidentally' knocked Bones off of his broom.  
  
"THOMAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!" Remus shouted. "The final score is two-seventy to thirty!" A dull thud was heard. "And Bones has fallen off of his broom," he added offhandedly. "Have a good day, people."  
  
Sirius, James, and Aimie changed quickly and went straight up to the hospital wing.   
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. A nice relaxing Quidditch game. I just thought you'd like to know that I was writing this part while in Math class and I was REALLY bored because we're doing review for the regents and it's taking FOREVER! Right then. Please review peepz.  
  
-Kristin- 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hi, peepz! How've ya been? I am OK. I only gained forty-five pounds on Thanksgiving, so it's all good. Lolzers, j/k. Anyways, here's Chapter Eight!   
  
Chapter Eight: Hmm...What Should This Chapter Be Called? I Dunno.  
  
When they entered the hospital wing, they saw Madame Pomfrey mending Bones', well, bones. They attempted to stifle their laughter at him as they pulled their chairs around Lily's bed. They didn't do too well, either.  
  
"When d'you suppose she'll wake up, Sirius?" James asked. "My apologies are falling on deaf ears."  
  
Remus gaped at James. "That made sense...and it was smart," he whispered to Peter. "How odd." Peter nodded vigorously.  
  
"She'll wake up soon, James, don't worry." Sirius patted James on the back. "Don't worry." He said that last bit more to himself than to James.  
  
  
  
One cold Saturday in December, the fourteenth to be precise, James was sitting on a chair next to Lily's bed, per usual. There was a Hogsmeade trip and Sirius, Remus, Aimie, and Peter had gone to go Christmas shopping. They tried to get James out of the hospital wing, but he wouldn't move. So they promised to buy him some Honeydukes candy and went on their way. They really needed to get out of the castle.  
  
Lily opened her eyes. The light was blinding and she snapped them closed as quickly as possible. She had the most horrible headache. She cracked an eye when she heard someone humming to himself as their quill scratched the parchment it was writing on.  
  
Then Lily realized who it was. "James, that you?" she whispered.  
  
James' head snapped up. He had a look of disbelief on his face. "Lils! You're awake!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been out of it for over a month," James explained. "Oh, Lily, I'm so glad you're awake." He hugged her and, without thinking about what the hell he was doing, kissed her.  
  
Realizing what he had done, he let go of a stunned Lily Evans and muttered, "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey."  
  
When the nurse came in, James said, "I'm going to go into Hogsmeade and find the others. I won't be long."  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS! *SIRIUS*!"  
  
"James? I thought you wanted to stay with Lils," Sirius said.  
  
"Si, she woke up! Lily's awake!" James said happily.  
  
The four shoppers dropped their candy (they were in Honeydukes) and ran out behind James.   
  
  
  
"Lily!" Four voices shouted upon entering the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hello," Lily said casually. She was then engulfed in hugs.  
  
"Hello? *Hello*? Is that all that you can say?" Sirius said in a mother-like tone.  
  
"So," said Aimie, "why were you up in that tree in the first place, Lils?"  
  
Lily's eyes misted over. "It was a letter that I got," she said slowly.  
  
"What was it? Who was it from?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Petunia," Lily said. She reached into the pockets of her robes and pulled out the muggle paper. She gave it to Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to *kill* her. That's it, she's dead!" he said.  
  
"Sirius," Lily said in a warning voice. "No." She knew he would kill Petunia if he had the chance.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it?" the rest asked.  
  
Sirius handed James the note. He had the same reaction, as did Remus and Aimie. Peter simply looked 'disgusted'.  
  
  
  
"Curfew is in ten minutes, people," said Madame Pomfrey. The Marauders had spent all day with Lily in the hospital wing.  
  
"All right," said Aimie.  
  
"G'night," they all said.  
  
"Night, guys," said Lily.  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey set Lily free after a week or so in the infirmary. When she walked into breakfast, she was met by the Slytherin boys singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' in very girlish voices.   
  
A/N: There, she's awake and James kissed her. Too bad I didn't make him stick around after he kissed her, eh? Awell. Hope you enjoied! The only way to let me know is to review (hint hint).  
  
L8r g8rz!  
  
-Kristin- 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: YoYoYo! Wassap??? Thanx 2 all the reviewers who reviewed because I like reading my reviews because reviews make me feel special because people like you reviewers decided to read and review my lovely reviewed story. Thank you. (I was seeing how many times I could say review in one sentence) READ, oh yeah, AND REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Nine: I Dunno  
  
Aimie and Lily went into Hogsmeade that Friday night (A/N: I forget what day I was on in Chapter Eight so work with me, okay? Okay.) to buy Christmas presents for the boys.  
  
"So, Aimie, do tell," Lily said as they walked down Main Street towards Zonkos.  
  
"Do tell what?" Aimie asked.  
  
"What happened with you and Remy after the Halloween Ball?"  
  
"We are officially together," Aimie said with a smile. "You were probably the only one who didn't know that."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why that is..."  
  
"Because you were too busy worrying us all sick to notice, maybe?" Aimie suggested. They laughed.  
  
In Zonkos, they bought James and Sirius their gifts. For Remus' gift, the two headed into a nearby book shop. For Peter, the little undeserving scumbag, they stopped at Zonkos because they did not yet know that he was an undeserving scumbag.  
  
  
  
An owl landed in front of a sleeping Aimie Kalis Monday at breakfast. She was too busy snoring to notice her pet eating her breakfast. "AIMIE!" Lily shouted after shaking her didn't work.  
  
"Wha?" she said groggily, lifting her head slowly.  
  
"You have an owl."  
  
"Oh, hey, Asino." She gave Asino some food before opening the letter.  
  
*To Aimie,  
  
Come home for Christmas. Your grandparents will be here. Bring your friends if you want to, we have the extra rooms upstairs. I don't mind, just make sure they watch themselves around the folks.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Mom*  
  
"Shit," Aimie muttered.  
  
"What's up, Aims?" Remus asked.  
  
"What are you guys doing for Christmas break?" she asked.  
  
"We're all staying," said Sirius.  
  
"Actually, I'm going home," said Peter.  
  
"Oh, then me, James, Lils, and Remus are staying, then," Sirius corrected himself.  
  
"Wanna go to my place?" Aimie asked. "I can't face the wrath of my grandparents alone. I *can not* go alone!"  
  
They all jumped at the chance to get away from Hogwarts for a bit. None of them had really wanted to stay, but they didn't want to go home either.  
  
Less than a week later, they were all on the Hogwarts express. In the usual Marauders' compartment, a prank was being planned.  
  
As they stepped off of the train, they caught sight of their to victims. Snape had bright green hair with teeth to match and Malfoy had pink hair and teeth. The idiots didn't even notice.  
  
Waiting on the opposite side of the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was Emilio, the butler.  
  
"Hey, Emilio," said Aimie.  
  
"Hello, Aimie," said the young man. "The plane is waiting."  
  
They followed Emilio out of the station. "My mom married some rich dude," Aimie explained to the guys, Lily already knew.  
  
The plane left the airport and took them to Italy. In a little town outside of Rome stood a rather large house.  
  
When the car pulled up the driveway, a boy bolted out of the door. "AIMIE!"  
  
Aimie jumped out of the car and pulled her little brother into a hug. "Hey, Nick!"  
  
"Did you bring Lily?" Nick asked.  
  
"Right here," said Lily. "How are you, Nick?" she asked, hugging the boy.  
  
"Nick, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Remember, I told you about them?"  
  
"Hello, Marauders!"  
  
"Um, hi," the boys replied.  
  
As Aimie led the line into the house, Nick whispered to Remus, " I think Aimie has a crush on you, Remus."  
  
"Really now?" Remus asked. "I'd hope so, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"OOOOOOO! Wait 'till I tell mom."  
  
"Nick, I haven't been home for five minutes yet and you're already 'OOOOOOO'ing. What is it?"  
  
"You have a booooyfirend!"  
  
"Shut up," Aimie groaned.  
  
A/N: As I was writing this, I was in English portraying the part of Juliet...I hate it when people volunteer me for things that I HATE!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I hope you have enjoied this, in my opinion, WONDERFUL chapter. Please review!   
  
l8r  
  
-Kristin- 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N Howdy, peepz. Wassup? I like food. Just thought you'd like to know. Anyway, it's a friggin blizzard outside at the moment. It's an expected nine inches and I can't feel my appendages, yet, I am typing. Crazy, eh? Okay, read:  
  
Chapter Ten: I Can't Feel My Appendages  
  
The group, led by Nick, headed into the kitchen. Two people were waiting at the island in the kitchen. "Hi, grandma," Aimie said.  
  
"Hello, Aimie," said the old lady. "Who are your friends and why are they not at home with their own families?"  
  
"Um, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans, my friends from school," Aimie said, pointing to each of her friends respectively.  
  
"Hello," said the man. "I'm David and this is Melinda, we're Aimie's grandparents."  
  
"Hello, sir," said Sirius.  
  
"Why are they not with their own families?" Melinda asked again.  
  
"Well, I invited them to come stay here, that's all," said Aimie. "Lets go up to the rooms, I'll show you where you're sleeping." Aimie ushered them out of the kitchen quickly.  
  
The boys got one room and the girls took Aimie's room. That night, Aimie, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, David, and Melinda sat down around the dining room table. Aimie's mother and step-father entered shortly after the food was put out by Emilio.  
  
"Well, hello," said the woman. "My name is Jackie, and this is Gregg, we're Aimie's parents."  
  
"You're my parent," Aimie muttered. "What's up?" she asked, louder. "This is Sirius Black, James Potter, you know Lily, and that's Remus Lupin."  
  
"He's her boooooooooooyfriend," Nick said.  
  
"NICK!"  
  
"Aimie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" her mother questioned.  
  
"Yeah, boyfriend, whoopdie freakin' doo!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Aimie," said Gregg.  
  
"Whatever," Aimie said. "Can we eat?"  
  
"No, when did you two get together?" said her mother.  
  
"Halloween," Remus answered for Aimie. "I asked her to the ball and we decided to start dating after that."  
  
Aimie started piling food on her plate with Sirius. "I thought we said not to start yet," said Gregg.  
  
"We're hungry," Aimie said. "Plus, if you deprive Sirius Black of his food, he'll do something not so nice to you involving Stinkpellets, Dungbombs, and opera singers."  
  
Everyone else started to eat after that statement was made.  
  
  
  
"IIIIITTTTT'SSSS CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!"  
  
Four shouts of, "SIRIUS! NICK!" were heard as the two boys woke up the other Marauders.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They ran down to the tree to wait for the others.  
  
Once everyone was assembled in the living room around the large tree, Nick handed out the presents to their recipients.   
  
Remus got a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts kind of stuff from Aimie. Lily got him the same, but a different book. James gave him candy from Honeydukes. Sirius gave him A Pranksters Guide To Potion Making. Peter, being the undeserving little scumbag that he is, didn't send him anything (or anything for any of them).  
  
Remus got Aimie giant t-shirts and some pairs of monkey boxers for PJs and he also gave her a necklace that was really nice. Lily got her a magical diskman ("LILY, YOU RULE!"). James got her some CDs. Sirius gave her Honeydukes candy.   
  
James got Candy and Zonkos gift Certificates from Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Aimie.  
  
Sirius got certificates for Zonkos and Candy from the girls and Remus. James got him this cool pocket knife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot.   
  
Peter sucks.  
  
Christmas passed funly. It was fun. It was so much fun that they had a lot of fun. Good fun and fun stuff.  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The unsurvivable two weeks with Aimie's grandparents had been cut short because they went home a week or so early for some reason that no one really cared about.  
  
So they chartered a plane back to London and caught the express just on time. They couldn't find Peter, so they just settled in their compartment for the long ride which was even longer because of the snow.  
  
A/N: Hi. I can feel all appendages except my behind. Isn't that wonderful? Yep, it is. Okay, I would have made this chapter longer, but I didn't want to, so there. Please review and if there's a snow day tomorrow (I just found out from someone that we are now at an expected 19 inches) then you can expect a nice update, okay? Okay. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
L8r!  
  
-Kristin- 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey, wzp? I'm bored and cold. Here's Chapter Eleven. I apologize. I made a mistake.   
  
Lily got books on Charms from Remus for Christmas. She got candy from honeydukes and The Lord of the Rings trilogy from Sirius. James got her a baby owl that had a candy cane around his neck. She named the owl Peppermint.  
  
Sorry about that lil mix-up thingy. Don't eat me...that came from no where. Anyways, enjoi this chapter and REVIEW! Please.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Hmm...  
  
James Potter, according to his Quidditch team, had finally snapped. He started their practices in *very* early January. In negative degree weather, the Gryffindor Quidditch team could be seen on the pitch four times a week.  
  
Even though it sucked, it led them to a win over Hufflepuff in late March, four hundred and ninety to ten.  
  
  
  
The Easter holidays were nothing, but work for Sirius and Peter. All of the others had worked hard to finish all of their work before the two week break. They were able to spend their time flying and loafing about instead of working.  
  
James, Lily, Remus, and Aimie spent most of the Easter holidays down at Hagrid's hut. He was happy to have them. James disappeared into Hogsmeade to get butterbeer and sweets often. The Marauders had learned early on not to eat anything Hagrid cooked.  
  
  
  
Lily was in the couch in front of the fire enjoying a rare moment of peace. With the exception of herself, the common room was deserted. She liked being alone to sort out her thoughts, it always helped.  
  
Remus, Aimie, and Sirius had begun to bug James. They wanted him to ask her out. Peter didn't give a rat's ass because he was a scumbag who was undeserving of their friendship. The other three wouldn't leave him alone, though, so he decided to give it a go.  
  
He walked into the common room and went to sit down next to Lily.  
  
"Hey, James," she said.  
  
"Hey, Lil, what're you doing?" James asked.  
  
"Not much," Lily replied. "I'm just thinking about stuff..."  
  
James nodded. After a few minutes of 'mental preparation' and he was ready. "Lily, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, James, you know you can ask me anything," she said.  
  
James took a few deep breaths. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
  
Lily's eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"  
  
James took another deep breath and leaned in. He caught her by surprise and she tensed a bit, but then relaxed and leaned into the kiss and put her arms around James' neck. James half-expected her to slap him at first, but when she leaned in, he relaxed.  
  
When they pulled back because of the lack of oxygen, James was crimson and Lily was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"James? *James*? JAMES? SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lily shouted, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I've just wanted to do that for a long time."  
  
"Really, now?" Lily said.  
  
James nodded. "One more question, Lily. What would you do if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I'd say something like yes." Lily smiled and jumped up and whooped.  
  
"Lily Evans is my girlfriend!" he shouted to no one in particular.  
  
Three shouts of, "IT'S ABOUT TIME, YOU IDIOTS!" came from the boys' stairs. Aimie, Remus, and Sirius appeared at the stairs.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, and then at their friends. Peter chose to enter the common room at that moment. When he looked around he asked, "Did I miss anything?" Everyone started to laugh.   
  
"Only the usual, Pete...everything," said Sirius.  
  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch Cup Decider!" Remus said into the magical megaphone. "As everyone in this whole damned school knows, it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Joining me to commentate today, for no particular reason, is Lily Evans."  
  
"Here comes Madame Hootch with the four balls," Lily announced. "First out are the two bludgers, next comes the golden snitch."  
  
"Players, take your positions!" Madame Hootch yelled.  
  
"The quaffle is up," said Remus.  
  
"Potter makes a grab and gets the quaffle with no trouble at all. He passes to Kalis," Lily kept on top of it well.  
  
"POTTER SCORES! Ten to zero!" both commentators shouted together.  
  
Remus started up again. "Snape gets the quaffle, Black knocks it out of his hands with some great bludger work. Gryffindor in possession, Kalis gets the ball past the keeper, and it's another ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
In the next thirty minutes, Slytherin in had scored twice, Gryffindor had scored three times, and they had to replace their seeker due to the Wronskey Feint.  
  
The Slytherin seeker, who just happened to be Malfoy, proved to be pretty good with his Feints. The reserve seeker had to go in for Gryffindor.  
  
"Here comes Gryffindor's reserve seeker, LILY EVANS!" Remus said.  
  
Lily flew up and took a warm-up lap around the stadium. Play resumed five minutes later. Sirius was giving Malfoy a hell of a time. The Slytherin was nearly unseated by a bludger at least a dozen times.  
  
"Black is keeping Malfoy busy while Evans is searching for the snitch and Potter has just beaten the keeper, sixty to twenty in favor of the Lions." Lily dove. "There goes Evans! Malfoy is on her tail. Black belts a bludger his way...oh, that has *got* to hurt. (A/N: do you catch my drift on the gotta hurt thing?) Evans pulls up...SHE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" Remus was jumping up and down like a maniac, totally undignified.   
  
He ran down to where the rest where the team had landed shouting, "Two-ten to twenty! Two-ten to twenty!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Was that good? James and Lily are together, yay! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! BTW, I have a new story up, it's called 'I HAVE NO TITLE'. It would be much appreciated if you were to r/r it...thankie.  
  
l8r peepz!  
  
-Kristin- 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: If you want my excuses for not updating quicker, read I Have No Title because I just wrote everything in that authors note. Now, read! Lolzers.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I was JK, but I'm not... :'(  
  
Chapter Twelve: Maybe One Day I'll Be Able To Come Up With Name For These Titles  
  
Professor Dumbledore presented the winners with the cup. James, after handing the cup to Lily, grabbed the megaphone from Remus. "PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM FOR EVERYONE EXCEPT THE SLYTHERINS!" The noise level increased ten fold, and three quarters of the crowd ran towards the castle.  
  
"POTTER!" McGonagall screeched.  
  
"Run!" James shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor team jumped on their brooms to fly up to the castle, Remus on Aimie's broom. "Password?"  
  
"Lions!"  
  
The three houses squeezed into the Gryffindor Common Room. Good Charlotte blasted from every corner of the room, courtesy of Aimie. The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning. During most of it, Aimie and Lily were singing along with Good Charlotte's tunes.  
  
Instead of going to their respective house common rooms, everyone just crashed in the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
When Professor McGonagall entered the common room to see what kind of damage had been done, she was shocked to see every student from three houses wither on a couch , a chair, or lying face down on the floor, snoring.  
  
She couldn't wake them up, so she used cold water from her wand. It worked, to say the least.  
  
"Everyone, up to your dorms with the exception of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." When everyone had cleared out,. McGonagall spoke again. "Firstly, congratulations on the win. Secondly, clean up this mess, now!" She turned on her heel and walked out.  
  
Lily shrugged and cleaned the room magically. As the room started to clean itself, the team parted to go and get ready for a day of rubbing it in the Slytherins face.  
  
The rest of the year was pretty boring. The Marauders all passed their exams, Peter did so just barely. Lily and James came out on the top of their year. They were tied for first, Remus was close behind in second.  
  
Before they knew it, they were on the train to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Lily was staying with Aimie over the summer holidays. They couldn't wait for them to start.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I have no time at all right now. I promise I'll have a longer chapter next time...by Friday, I PROMISE! Please review this disgustingly short chapter. I know it was boring and everything, but review anyway. If I get a free period tomorrow I'll write the next chapter, promise. LyL  
  
L8R  
  
-Kristin-  
  
PS: Sorry! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Hey, people! How the hell are ya? :-P I, once again, apologize for the really short chapter that I posted two days ago...wasn't it disgustingly short? Sorry about that. Okay, now, here is the thirteenth chapter, please review and enjoi!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I'm not JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Why Are You Reading All Of This Crap When There Is A Chapter To Be Read Right Below This Statement?  
  
*Dear Lily,  
  
Howdy! How are you? I'm doing okay, my mom and I are on holiday in Africa. We're on a Safari thing. It's a lot of fun, actually. We'll be back about a week before school starts. Mom says everyone's welcome to stay with us, she'll take us to Diagon and the station. You can come any day after the twenty-fifth of August.  
  
Let us know!  
  
I miss you, Lils!  
  
Love you!  
  
Love,  
  
James*  
  
Lily told Aimie about the invite.  
  
*Dear James,  
  
Hey! I'm good, so is Aims. Bring me back something from Africa, a Safari, huh? Sounds like fun. Me, Aimie, and Nick are having loads of fun terrorizing the rest of the family. Just to let you know, I'm grinning evilly right now.  
  
We'd love to go to your place. It's going to get very boring very soon over here...we're running out of dungbombs and stinkpellets and stuff. We ran out of Cockroach Clusters yesterday at Nick's birthday party.   
  
That was priceless. Everyone there was eating them and they didn't realize they weren't peanuts until it was too late. The three of us laughed our asses off!  
  
Me and Aimie will be arriving at your house the twenty-sixth, okay? We'll be there around lunch time.  
  
Miss you and love you too.  
  
Lily*  
  
*Dear Aimie,  
  
I hope you and Lils aren't getting into too much trouble. Guess what, I'm going to James' house for the last week of the summer. Are you two going to be there? I'll be arriving on the twenty-eighth due to unfortunate circumstances that are beyond my control.   
  
I hope you're going to James' because I can't wait to see you! Don't do too much to your family, okay?  
  
Love from,  
  
Remus*  
  
*Dear Remus,  
  
Hey! What's up? I'm getting into loads of trouble and it's fun! Lily, Nick, and I are almost out of dungbombs and stinkpellets and we replaced the peanuts at Nick's birthday party with the last of our Cockroach Clusters. We're going to James' place on the twenty-sixth. I can't wait to see you! I know what you're thinking, it's only been a month, but I miss you. Get rest, though, Re, and be careful, all right?  
  
See you soon! Love,   
  
Aimie*  
  
Aimie received a package a few days after she sent that letter to Remus. It was from him. He sent her dungbombs, Blood Lollies, stinkpellets, Cockroach Clusters, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
*Dear Sarah,  
  
Hello! How's your summer going? Huh? Tell me...TELL ME! I miss you a whole lot. Jamie-boy is getting everyone together! He's invited everyone to get together, anyway...  
  
I'm going to James' house for the last week of the holidays. It would be an honor if you would accompany me there. Please? Let me know, I MUST KNOW! I'm going on the twenty-seventh.  
  
Love, the best Marauder ever,   
  
Sirius*  
  
*Dear Si,  
  
I miss you too. You're so crazy, but that's why I love you. My summer is going well. My parents say I can go to James' house, I don't know the Floo address, though. Write me back and tell me.  
  
I can't wait to see you, Si. I'd make this longer, but I have to run, we're going to my grandma's eighty-first birthday party.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah*  
  
Well, if you haven't quite grasped it yet, they're going to James' house.  
  
  
  
James was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace with his mom. He was finishing up his potions homework, a seven foot long essay on the invisibility potion. He wrote so big that it was, well, interesting. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything witty to say.)  
  
His mom, Tanya Potter, was reading a book about muggles for some odd reason.  
  
Suddenly, someone fell out of the fireplace, flat on their face, with a nasty thud. James looked up. "Hey, Aimie," he said as he helped her up.   
  
"Floo Powder sucks," she grumbled. Two trunks fell through next. After that, Nick fell out, same as Aimie, flat on his face. Aimie helped him out just as Lily fell through.  
  
"Hey, Tanya," both girls said.  
  
"Hi, girls." She smiled back at them.  
  
"How come you're here, Nick?" James asked.  
  
Nick smiled a mile wide. "I got my Hogwarts letter, I'm a wizard!" "Good for you, Nick!" James slapped the younger boy on the back. "Mom, this is Aimie's little brother, Nick."  
  
"How are you?" "Good, thanks," said Nick.  
  
Any further conversation was prevented by an extremely loud thud.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sarah! How're you doing?" James asked as he helped Sarah up.  
  
"I'm all right, thanks, James." Two more trunks fell out, followed by Mr. Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot."  
  
"Hey, Prongs."  
  
After everyone said 'hi' to everyone else, they went upstairs to put their things away. After that, they had lunch.  
  
"So," Sirius said through a full mouth, "when's Pete and Re coming?"  
  
"Ew, Sirius, close your damn mouth!" Aimie said.   
  
"Pete's not coming and Remus will be here in two days," James said *after* swallowing.  
  
"Tanya," said Sirius, he took the hint from Aimie's glares and swallowed first, "have I mentioned that you look beautiful today?" "No, but thank you, Sirius," said Tanya.  
  
"Beautiful?" Sarah repeated. "All I got was pretty."  
  
"Did I say pretty?" Sirius said. "What I meant to say was ravishing, stunning, absolutely radiant!"  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. Everyone laughed.  
  
"He always was good at sucking up," Tanya muttered to the others. They laughed even harder at this.  
  
  
  
Lily and James had both received letters from Hogwarts.  
  
"WE'RE HEAD BOY AND GIRL!" they yelled together, jumping up and down like idiots.  
  
Remus arrived during this little show. "What the hell?"  
  
"REMUS! WE'RE HEAD BOY AND GIRL!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, Re!"  
  
"Aimie! Hey!" She jumped on him and, well, he couldn't breathe. "Aims...need...AIR!"  
  
"Whoops, sorry." She let go. "Don't I get a kiss?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...okay." "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Sirius said. "Sirius, shut up," said Sarah. She smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
  
  
On the last day of August, the group headed into Diagon Ally. Nick was amazed, and that was an understatement. The Marauders went to nearly every store in the Ally. The joke shop had to restock after they had hit that store.   
  
  
  
With their luggage stored away, the seven of them said good-bye and thanks to Tanya before heading for the Marauders' compartment. As the train started to move, Peter showed up.  
  
The plans were made within minutes.  
  
"Okay, so tomorrow night, Sirius and I will go to Zonkos to buy the new line of products," said James. "Peter, you're going to Honeydukes for us. Sarah's going to the Apothecary. Remus is checking the bookstores for new prank books, and Aimie and Nick are going to the beauty place to get hair dye and crap like that, right?"  
  
"Yep!" everyone said. "Now, what's our first trick of the year going to be?" Lily asked..  
  
"I know!" Sirius brought everyone into a huddle. This was going to be interesting, not a prank, but fun all the same.  
  
A/N: Was that good? I hope so. What *is* that thingy at the end going to be? :) The only way to find out is to review so that I feel good inside and maybe get some self confidence so I post the next chapter...I'm babbling. Don't mind me. I home sick from school and I'm drugged up on the Sudefed. This chapter was SIX Microsoft Works pages long! GO ME!  
  
L8r, people!   
-Kristin- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Howdy, peepz! Life is boring and my match was canceled today, SO HERE'S CHAPTER FOURTEEN! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, you guys RAWK!  
  
Disclaimer: How many fucking times must I tell you, I AM NOT JK ROWLING!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: When I Figure It Out I'll Tell Ya  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone," said Dumbledore. "I only have one thing to say, and it is this, *stay out of the forest*! Thank you. Enjoy."  
  
The Marauders and Sarah ate quickly. When they were all done, Sirius took a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung them at the back of Evan Bones' head. Then he shot another one, and another one.  
  
Bones turned around and a spoonful hit him square in the face. Then, Sirius threw some peas at him. Bones grabbed a handful of corn (off of the cob) and threw it at Sirius, who ducked. He hit Aimie.  
  
Aimie smiled at Sirius. "*FOOD FIGHT*!" she yelled. Not just a food fight broke out. No, it would not do it justice to simply say it was a 'food fight'. It was more like a food *war*.  
  
Realizing that they would never stop this food WAR, the teachers (A/N: Warning; VERY OUT OF CHARACTER!) gave in and started throwing food at the students as well as each other.  
  
Once they ran out of food to throw, which was kind of hard to do seeing as the plates kept refilling themselves, Dumbledore cleaned everything and everybody up with a wave of his wand. "Well, that was a lot of fun," he said with a chuckle. "Now, it is time for bed, we need to make sure that you are all alert for the first day of classes."  
  
Lily and James each got their own living quarters at the top of Gryffindor Tower. Aimie transfigured the couch in Lily's room and slept up their, seeing as Lily was her only female friend. She didn't want to be left to the other girls in the seventh year dorm.  
  
  
  
The Hogsmeade trip was made the next night. It was extremely rushed, however, because McGonagall was spotted there. They did get everything, though.  
  
That Saturday night, the Marauders and Sarah sneaked into the Slytherin common room and died both Snape's and Malfoy's hair red and gold.  
  
Sunday morning, the two of them walked into the Great Hall looking *extreamly* pissed off...and THAT was an understatement. Aimie bought the dye that didn't come out for at least a few months. They'd have to live with it.   
  
  
  
September melted into October quite quickly.  
  
"There will be no Halloween Ball this year," Dumbledore announced. "There will be a Hogsmeade trip and a feast in the place of the ball. Thank you for your attention." Gee, I wonder why there was going to be no ball...  
  
  
  
James decided to hold tryouts for the team in mid-October. The team for this year had to be the best. The day after the tryouts ended, James posted the team on the common room bulletin board.  
  
*GRYFFINDOR HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM: Chasers:  
James Potter, Aimie Kalis, Josh Finnagan  
  
Beaters:  
Sirius Black, William Barnes  
  
Keeper:  
Samuel Wood  
  
Seeker:  
Lily Evans  
  
Practice will be held Monday through Thursday at six o'clock p.m. until eight o'clock p/m/ and Sundays from noon to two p.m.  
  
-James Potter, Captain*  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's short, but I am getting yelled at to "get off the fucking computer", so I gotta go. Please review to this disgustingly short chapter.  
  
LyL  
  
-Kristin- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Hi, everyone...I'm in DDP 3rd period right now and I'm kind of...what's the word...BORED! So...I BRING YOU THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER 16!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Grinch Is On In Class Right Now And I Don't Want To Watch It  
  
Disclaimer: Simple, what you recognize ain't mine.  
  
"Okay," said James, "this year is me, Lily, Sirius, and Aimie's last year at Hogwarts. Now, if we win the cup this year, we'll be able to rub it in the Slytherins faces for the rest of our lives. Now, I know we're going to already be practicing five days a week, but I've booked the field for every Saturday night from seven o'clock until eight thirty. I'll be here, but it's optional for you guys."  
  
  
  
  
That Saturday night, to James' surprise, he went down to the pitch and found his entire team waiting there for him and doing their warm up exercises. "You all showed up?" he said amusedly.  
  
"Yeah," said Sam Wood. "We want the bragging rights."  
  
"Fair enough," said James. "Do you want to scrimmage?"  
  
"There's not an even amount of people," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"I'll play."  
  
"Hey, Remus," said James. "Cool, lets play. I want Lily, Sirius, and Josh on my team."  
  
"I'll captain this team, then," said Aimie. "Me, Will, Re, and Barnes'll kill you guys."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Remus let the bludgers and snitch go. Then, he threw up the quaffle before kicking off to go search for the snitch.  
  
It was an exciting little game, to say the least. Aimie's team won three hundred and sixty to ten. "What do you say to *that*, Mr. Potter?" Aimie asked in a superior tone.  
  
"I say that I suck," said James. "My own team beat me, I mean, I tell you guys what to do when you practice and stuff." He sighed. "Congratulations."  
  
  
  
By the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, Aimie's team had won seventeen times and James' team had won zero time. They had worked the scrimmages into their regular practices.  
  
"Okay," said James, "we know that at least three of us can kick ass today. The rest of us will just have to hope for the best." The team laughed. "Lets go."  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindor team!" Remus shouted. "They're led by captain and chaser James Potter who is followed out by the other two chasers Aimie Kalis and Josh Finnigan. Next comes the two beaters, Sirius Black and Sam Wood. Here comes the seeker, Lily Evans, and last, but not least, is the keeper, Will Barnes.  
  
"And here is the Hufflepuff team. Captain and seeker Amos Diggory is followed out by the three chasers, Samuelson, Smith, and Davids. The beaters are Thompson and Peters and the keeper is Elliot."  
  
The teams took their warm-up laps around the pitch. Madame Hootch let the snitch and bludgers go. Then, she mounted her broom and threw up the quaffle.  
  
"Potter takes the quaffle, passes to Kalis, back to Potter, Finnigan, GOAL!"  
  
The game went along at a good pace. Gryffindor was up one seventy to twenty when it happened... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The End

A/N: Was that cliffhanger evil or what? (I know that Mira has threatened me with a plastic knife) First, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who have reviewed to this story. This is gonna be the last chapter, so I hope it's good...  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: must I say it? I guess so...I AM NOT JK ROWLING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNISED FROM THE BOOKS!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The End (Yes, it's a real name!)  
  
From the last Chapter:   
  
"Potter takes the quaffle, passes to Kalis, back to Potter, Finnigan, GOAL!"  
  
The game went along at a good pace. Gryffindor was up one seventy to twenty when it happened...   
  
FORWARD, MARCH!  
  
"Imperio."  
  
Amos stopped what he was doing and just sat there in mid-air. "*Grab a beaters club...*" Amos did what he was told, he couldn't stop himself. "*Hit Potter*." Amos flew towards James.   
James was racing towards the Hufflepuff hoops, Amos got up right behind him. WHACK! James' vision went black as he fell to the smooth ground of the Quidditch pitch.   
  
On the good news front, Lily caught the snitch.  
  
On the bad news front, James was kind of unconscious and crap.  
  
"Holy shit! JAMES!" Lily screamed. She darted towards the ground and jumped off of her broom about five feet from the ground.   
  
Their friends were all there in a matter of minutes. "Come on," said Aimie, conjuring a stretcher. "Lets get him to the hospital wing."  
  
Remus and Sirius lifted James onto the stretcher, and then they took him to the infirmary as fast as humanly possible.  
  
  
  
"What in blue blazes happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Diggory hit him in the back of the head with a beaters club, he fell off of his broomstick," Remus explained.  
  
"Right, thank you," said the nurse. "You six can come back later."  
  
Sirius walked with Sarah back to the Ravenclaw common room before joining Aimie, Remus, Peter, and Lily in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Brave house."  
  
As Sirius entered the common room, he heard Lily saying, "When I get my hands on Diggory..."  
  
"Now, now, Lily, violence is never the answer," Sirius said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Why not?" Aimie asked. "Can't it be the answer once or twice every now and again?"  
  
"I'm with her," said Lily.  
  
"Girls, really!" said Remus. "I *am* surprised at you!"  
  
"I'm not," said Sirius.  
  
"When can we go back?" Lily asked.  
  
"Give it a half an hour or so, Lils," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Pomfrey'll go nuclear if we get there too early. You know that."  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lily made them get up and go to the hospital wing. The boys told her to wait for a little while, Madame Pomfrey was strict. Lily wouldn't hear any of it though, she wanted to go up and see James.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey tried to shove them out. "He just woke up, give him some breathing room." That, however, was *not* the thing to say.  
  
"He's UP?" Lily said. She then proceded to dart between Madame Pomfrey's legs and into the hospital wing. (A/N: What can I say? This girl was desperate...) "JAMES!"  
  
James smiled. "Hello," he said, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hello? HELLO? YOU JUST SAY 'HELLO?' WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
"Lils, calm down," James said, very alarmed.  
  
"Sorry, it's just...DON'T *EVER* DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Aimie managed to sit Lily down. (Madame Pomfrey had given in) "Lily, it wasn't his fault, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right, yeah..."  
  
"Hey, who did it, Aims?" James asked. "I've got a headache that hurts like a shittin' bitch."  
  
"You guys have definatly been around me too long," Aimie said, shaking her head. "I've corrupted you. It was Diggory, he hit you with a beater's club."  
  
"Yep," said Sirius.  
  
"Then, we had to convince these two young ladies that they shouldn't kill Diggory...hard work..." Remus added.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
James got out of the wing a few days later. Lily couldn't be happier. The next Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend, so they celebrated James' wellness by buying him a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Little did six of the seven friends know, that this day would be one of the worst in their school days, maybe even their lives. (A/N: I was gonna leave you here, ya know? But then I figured that I should make up for the last chapter's cliffie...)  
  
Remus, Aimie, Lily, James, Sirius, Sarah, and Peter entered the pub and ordered their drinks. Then they sat down at a table near the door of the Three Broomsticks. For a while the seven of them talked, joked, and laughed toghether.   
  
Just as they were about to leave, a series of small pops were heard. Aimie looked up and her eyes widedned to the size of dinner plates. "Death Eaters..." she breathed. "Get under the table!" she told her friends.  
  
The Death Eaters started to send Unforgivable Curses everywhere. People were dropping dead like flies. It made Lily sick. Just as quick as it started, it was over. Hogwarts professors were in the pub and had chased the Death Eaters out (A/N: Thanks Dumbledore.).  
  
Remus was the first to crawl out from under the table. A horrible sight met his eyes when he did and he wanted to crawl right back under it. Aimie was dead...hit in the back with the Avada Kedavera Curse.  
  
Remus had to throw up, and he did, right on the floor. A lot of people died that day, but Aimie Kalis was the only Hogwarts student killed by the Death Eaters.   
  
Remus took it really hard. He stopped eating, stopped talking to his friends. The hardest part for him was going back to the castle that day. The hardest part, was telling Nick that his sister would never be there again...that she was dead...  
  
About a week after this happened, Remus tried to commit suicide. He failed, thanks to Lily, and got one stern talking to.  
  
Lily had walked into the boys' dorm to get James. He wasn't on his bed so she checked the bathroom and saw Remus with the rasor about a centimeter away from his wrist. She summoned it and then started yelling at him.  
  
"REMUS JACOB LUPIN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE LOST AIMIE, WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"  
  
After that, Remus started to eat again, little by little. He and Nick hung out a lot, too. All of the Marauders sort of adopted Nick into their group.   
  
And this is where I leave you...  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: I made myself cry...I hope that I head the same effect on you guys, probably not, but I can dream can't I? I hope you enjoied The Story (Fr Lack Of A Better Title) and that you read my other story(s). My other story is called I Have No Title. It's about how screwed up everyone is. I promise (to those of you who are already reading it) that I'll update soon, I think I'm going to put them into seventh year instead...but at any rate, it'll have a new chapter soon. I am also going to post another one soon with myself as a character. Yay...okay, please REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far!  
  
Thank you:  
  
BanannaAddict  
  
Mira  
  
Sarah Embry  
  
lostinthesupermarket  
  
axania chic  
  
Siddalee Walker  
  
Kerry  
  
mmsaidpotterluva  
  
~*~QuEeN oF fReAkS~*~   
  
Hydro Chloride  
  
angelangie  
  
Cherriberry28  
  
Ocaso  
  
Tekki  
and  
Spiderwebs  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL (NO NOT THAT WAY!)  
  
love,  
-Kristin- 


End file.
